Rachel's Wolf
by tarakiki
Summary: Rachel moves to Beacons hill when her father gets a promotion, due to some animal attacks Rachel begins to get suspicion and goes to great lengths to figure of the town's secrets. Secrets that will change her life forever. Pairing Derek Hale/Rachel Berry.


**Hi I'm back I will be writing a new fic and I will be focusing just on this fic so don't expect any updates from my other fics sorry, anyways I have recently watched Teen Wolf and I love it so I decided to do a glee/teen wolf crossover.**

**Pairing: Derek Hale/Rachel Berry**

**Friendships: Stiles/Rachel , Lydia/Rachel, Scott/Rachel, Jackson/Rachel**

**Summary: Rachel moves to Beacons hill when her father gets a promotion, due to some animal attacks Rachel begins to get suspicion and goes to great lengths to figure of the town's secrets. Secrets that will change her life forever.**

Rachel sighed as she finished unpacking the last box of items they had arrived to Beacon Hills two days ago and Rachel had spent most of her time unpacking and sorting her room out. It all started about a month ago when her daddy had gotten a promotion when Rachel found out about the move she spend a whole month trying to get her dads to reconsider the move, even though she knew it was selfish. She was furious her life was amazing in Lima she had friends people began liking her and her relationship with Finn had blossomed and now it had all been taken away from her. Rachel felt like the universe just hated her and just wanted her to live a miserable life.

''Rachel come downstairs sweetie'' Her father's voice brought Rachel back from her thoughts, she huffed still angry about her situation.

Rachel made her way into their new kitchen her face passive and disinterested she wanted her dads to know she was not happy.

''Sweetie why don't you go introduce yourself to the neighbours I hear they have a daughter the same age as you'' one of her fathers offered.

''Fine but only because I am a well-mannered individual ''

Her fathers smiled at each other as their daughter turned and left the kitchen.

''You think she will be okay'' Hiram asked his better half.

''Yeah its Rachel she will be fine you know she loves to be dramatic'' Leroy answered shaking his head.

Rachel forcefully put a smile on her face as she walked to the neighbour's house, once she got to the front door she surveyed the house it was the same as her new home but just a little bigger.

She breathed in and knocked on the door softly, the door immediately swung open revealing a woman in her mid-twenties, she had blonde hair and a severe look on her face she looked like someone you should not mess with.

''Can I help you'' The women asked sternly Rachel felt like running away this women did not seem like a people person.

''Hi I'm Rachel Berry, my fathers and I just moved here so I thought it would be polite to introduce myself''

''I see, I'm Kate Argent come in and meet my niece Allison''

Kate moved aside as Rachel confidently walked in.

''ALLSION COME DOWN NOW'' Kate shouted from the bottom of the staircase, Rachel cringed at her piercing voice.

Rachel saw a little brunette girl appear at the top of the stairs, she was petit a little like Rachel but she had fair skin and very thin.

''Hey Kate who's that'' Allison said motioning her head to Rachel.

''I'm Rachel Berry, I am your new neighbour just though I come and say hi'' Rachel said smiling brightly.

''Oh hi I'm Allison Argent''

Rachel stood awkwardly as Allison made no move to ask anymore question, the girl looked distracted and annoyed by Rachel's presence.

''Well it was lovely meeting you both, I should get back home and continue unpacking''

Allison waved awkwardly and went back upstairs Kate nodded her goodbye and Rachel literally ran out of the house.

_Well that went well _Rachel thought as walked back into her house.

''How were the neighbours'' Hiram asked his daughter later that night as they ate dinner.

''They're very ill mannered'' Rachel offered playing with her food not feeling hungry.

''You will warm up to this place Rachel, you will make new friends'' Leroy said trying to comfort his daughter.

''Yeah because making friends is so easy for me'' Rachel let out bitterly.

''It's my first day of school tomorrow I'm going to go to sleep, goodnight''

''Goodnight diva'' Her fathers replied.

That night Rachel tossed and turned unable to sleep, her nerves were driving her crazy she was not looking forward to her first day at this new school.

Rachel was awoken by the sound of Barbra Streisand's voice, she smiled in contented but as soon as she opened her eyes and remembered where she was her smile faded and she groaned hitting her head against her pillow.

Once Rachel had finished her morning routine she opened her closet and pulled out a white summer dress she looked outside through her window the weather was gloomy she sighed and stuffed the dress back in, she then pulled out her usual plaid skirt with her animal sweater with her famous knee high socks.

Once she was dressed she curled her hair and made her way out of the house she knew her fathers had already left for work and she was not in the mood for breakfast.

She hopped into her car she had tried to make herself familiar with the area she knew how to get to the school she drove there the first day they arrived in Beacon Hills.

When Rachel arrived at the school parking lot she could hear her heartbeat faster her hands were getting clammy, she parked her car and noticed not many people had arrived yet which was perfect for her.

Rachel rested her head against the steering wheel to control her breathing she clutched at the necklace Finn had given her before he broke up with her, she remembered their tearful goodbye she banged her head against the steering wheel.

''Pull yourself together, you're Rachel Berry nothing brings you down'' Rachel chanted to herself.

Once she felt confident she stepped out of the car she watched as more cars began pilling in, she walked straight to the main entrance she needed to get her class schedule from the main office though she had no idea where the main office was.

When she was safely inside and was able to get away from the prying eyes she found a teacher who kindly directed her to the main office. She did not have to wait long her schedule was handed to her and she was sent on her way.

She found her locker easily the school was not hard to get around she felt eyes follow her she ignored the gawking and opened her locker and put her books inside she heard a bang on the locker beside hers.

She looked up and blushed as she saw a couple making out, she recognized the girl it was Allison she was getting her face sucked off by some cute boy, they must have felt Rachel watching them as they broke apart and looked at Rachel.

Allison looked rather annoyed that the kiss had to end; the unknown boy had a soft smile placed on his lips as he looked back at Rachel.

''Hi I'm Scott you must be the new girl right'' His voice cheery and sweet.

''Yeah I'm Rachel Berry'' Rachel answered composing herself.

''Welcome to Beacon hills Rachel hope you're liking it so far''

''It's pleasant ''

''Scott can we go'' Allison huffed from behind she made no move to acknowledge Rachel's presence.

''I best be off hope to see you in one of my classes bye'' Scott said as Allison dragged him away.

Rachel was left rather confused by Allison's behaviour she had no idea why the girl was so cold towards her she didn't even know her.

Once the bell rang Rachel made her way to her first class which was biology the class was pretty easy to find, as per usual she was the first student to arrive. She entered the class and took a seat randomly hoping no one else has already claimed this seat.

She fumbled nervously as she awaited the other students to arrive once they began piling in she crossed her fingers hoping no one would tell her she had taken their seat.

Once everyone had taken their seats Rachel breathed in relief until someone pulled the chair next to her.

She looked beside her and saw a very cute boy with dark chopped hair once he was seated he turned to Rachel and smiled.

''Sup, you the new girl'' He asked his tone friendly.

''Yeah I'm Rachel Berry'' Rachel inwardly groaned at the amount of times she has repeated that sentence.

''Stiles Stilinski'' He said as he extended his hand to her she took it and smiled, their handshake was interrupted as the teacher walked in.

''Okay class settle down, welcome back from summer break and as you can see we have a new student, why don't you come up and introduce yourself'' The blond female teacher asked smiling and Rachel.

Rachel stood up ignoring the butterflies in her stomach she usually never gets nervous but right now she just wanted to curl into a ball and disappear.

Everyone stared at her some even sneered at her, the girls looked at her fashion choice and chuckled under their breathes.

''Hi, I'm Rachel Berry I just moved here from Lima Ohio I'm an exceptional singer and one day I will be on Broadway'' Rachel finished smiling brightly.

''LOSER ALRET'' someone shouted from the back the whole class irrupted in laughter except Stiles who just smiled at her, she shrugged off the laughter as she made her way back to her seat she was used to being made fun of.

''That's enough open your text books and turn to page 300'' Ms LaBell said sternly causing the class to go silent.

''So you sing huh that's pretty awesome'' Stiles said.

''Yeah I was the star of glee club in Lima, I have a voice that can bring anyone to tears''

''Too bad we don't have a glee club here but you're always welcome to come to my house and perform for me'' Stiles offered.

Rachel made a face not sure of his intentions.

''No no I mean that completely in a friendly platonic way I I..I am not coming on to you ha'' Stiles breathed out laughing nervously.

Rachel giggled before she could reply the bell rang, she smiled at Stiles she had a feeling they would be great friends.

**A/N Okay I'm going to stop here if I get enough reviews I will continue I know this chap is slow but next chap more characters will be introduced.**

**Please Review for an update.**


End file.
